Fast delivery of internet content has long been desired by users of the internet. However, bandwidth limitations have historically existed which seriously limited the ability of the internet infrastructure to meet the ever-increasing demands of users for more content, delivered more quickly.
The limitations of the existing internet infrastructure are nowhere more apparent than the exploding demand for fast downloading of video content from the internet. However, video requires substantially greater bandwidth than most other content and, as a result, such consumer demand has placed substantial strain on the internet infrastructure.
While services such as Akamai have attempted to place limited, pre-designated content at the edge of the internet, such efforts are typically limited to icons, images and ads, and do not include the actual content that users desire to see.
As a result, there has long been a need for a system which can effectively “speed up” delivery of desired content without substantial delay caused by the inherent bandwidth limitations associated with most internet feeds.